memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Emmette Hernandez Coleman
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! --- Jaz 22:16, 16 April 2008 (UTC) Redirects I've deleted several of your redirects as they're unused and not even the proper name of several of the items. They're simply unnecessary. — Morder (talk) 04:45, 10 July 2009 (UTC) :If by unused you mean not linked to, just because nothing links to them does not mean people are not typing them into the search box. These are redirects not article titles, so it seemed to me what matters is what people might type the search box, not what the proper name is. Someone could easily misremember the name of as "Random Thought". About "ISS Enterprize", Enterpri''ze is an alternate spelling of Enterpris''e, see http://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/enterprize. Alternate spelling are allowed per . "Combadges" is the purl from of Combadge. Someone could easily search for a purl from. Plurals are allowed per . Seven of Nine is sometimes, on the show, called "7", so someone could easily search for it. Alternate names are allowed per .--Emmette Hernandez Coleman 16:07, 10 July 2009 (UTC) ::I think it's one thing to create a redirect if you looked for something under that title, but it is a different thing if you're creating them because you think someone would look for something under that title. Until some people actually do it's premature. Also, as per the Redirects help page, "When creating new redirects, bear in mind that creating too many redirects can clutter up the search results page, which can hinder users." When typing many of these words you have suggested, the desired page will come up with the search function without a redirect.--31dot 17:21, 10 July 2009 (UTC) :::For example, even though the redirects help page mentions that we create redirects for plurals, which we sometimes do, it doesn't we that we should create redirects for all plurals. One reason for this is that the proper link to a plural form should be, for example, photon torpedoes, not photon torpedoes. Creating many plural redirects tends to encourage linking to the redirect rather than to the article itself, which we discourage. -- Renegade54 17:41, 10 July 2009 (UTC)